


golden song

by marshall_line



Series: golden touch [6]
Category: Rainbow (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: — ты кого-нибудь ещё.полюбила?





	golden song

**Author's Note:**

> *очередной сиквел к [stay gold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6982675)

юнхе вытаскивает её из дома вечером с простыми словами _пора уже развеяться_ — и джекён не протестует. и не протестует даже когда они заходят в знакомое кафе. оно внутри светится. то фиолетовым, то розовым, то жёлтым, никогда — синим. джекён его помнит, джекён сюда не хочется, но.

— ты ведь и сама приходишь, не ври.

(и джекён не врёт, она только молчит)

юнхе знает, кому не знать-то об этом.

 

джекён не хватает здесь воздуха, джекён много чего (и кого) не хватает, вслух говорить она не станет. юнхе понимает её без слов, берёт с их стола меню и саму джекён — за руку и ведёт обратно на улицу. там уже темнеет; включаются фонари; ещё и свет от фар проезжающих мимо машин.

джекён дышит и давит улыбку.

у неё спокойная сейчас жизнь, в чём-то хорошая, в чём-то — нет.

она всё время занята всем на свете или ничем одновременно; у джекён вряд ли когда-нибудь сложится, как могло бы, но у неё есть будущее. может, такое же, как и огни этого кафе. может, никакое совсем. у джекён всё ещё полночь в сеуле, когда у джессики где-то (за границами всего и всех), наверное, утро.

доброе, что ли.

(нет)

 

им приносят кофе и десерт с бананами; всё это — слишком сладко, словно кто-то высыпал ей в горло сахарницу до дна. спасибо, что не её осколки.

это она переживёт, как и всё остальное.

но ведь—

— ты как с ней?

юнхе умеет задавать вопросы в лоб без предупреждения — и юнхе всегда ждёт на них ответы, потому что если не скажешь кому-то, сможешь ли себе? джекён отводит взгляд в сторону дороги, проходящих людей, зданий. 

_как я_

_с ней?_

джекён без понятия.

— мы поздравляем друг друга с праздниками, знаешь.

— и всё?

— и всё.

— дура ты, джекён.

она кивает, что ещё ей сделать или сказать, да? джекён ни на что не жалуется, она так не умела раньше и не будет сейчас; джекён никому не раскроет своих ран и болей. джекён может наблюдать за улицей и мешать сахар в чашке; он давно растворился; у неё во рту его куда больше осталось. это как самое простое, как видимость обычной жизни без.

группы, мечтаний об успехе, людей-близких-сердцу.

это как ничего без всего.

 

они платят и уходят. юнхе теперь ведёт её в ночь. она красива так же, как и уродлива в своей темноте и людях, у которых всегда. что-то. болит.

джекён прикрывает глаза, когда они оказываются на мосту.

машины гудят, сердце джекён гудит громче.

 

(2:00am, сеул, я не плачу)

 

они правда друг с другом не видятся. очень редко, так случайно. для джекён это каждый раз одинаково: будто кто-то придавливает её к земле и всё не даёт ей встать, а потом так резко подрывает на ноги, что у джекён кружится голова. она готова упасть обратно. никто не протянет ей руку всё равно.

но это редко, это случайно.

и джекён не может вот так просто привыкнуть, хотя она много раз пыталась, хотя ей не хочется, ей не хочется совсем. может, если и да, то не к этому.

 

ты как с ней?

_а как я с собой?_

 

джекён помнит: шанхай, в котором ничего не было, кроме её собственных желаний и прочих иллюзий, а могло же быть всё.

помнит: как они целовались на балконе в последний раз, как она прижимала джессику к себе (так крепко и так, боже, глупо, а как же ещё).

помнит: как заканчивались фейерверки.

_как они гасли_

_все_

_у неё внутри._

один за другим.

когда джессика возвращала ей пиджак и всё то, о чём джекён так и не спела.

джекён это помнит, потому что помнить больше нечего; у неё нет даже фотографий, только вот эти обрывки из ничего. джекён они нравятся всё равно, джекён их бережёт. как и каждое честное слово джессики.

как и каждую искру их неслучившейся любви.

 

май.

они сталкиваются на пляже в тоскане. джекён летит туда, чтобы наконец-то расслабиться в одиночестве. здесь совсем другие люди.

и мир тоже другой.

хотя она не знает, почему на самом деле выбрала это место.

они сталкиваются: джессика как всегда вся в белом (у неё уже лето, новая коллекция, новые магазины); джекён как всегда джекён.

джессика не прячет удивлённую улыбку. лёгкий загар на её коже под этим солнцем как золото. оно слепит джекён глаза. и она этому, кажется, рада.

 

(2:00pm, тоскана, я не плачу)

 

они пьют вино (тоже белое) в баре на том же пляже через день после встречи. джессике есть что рассказать, джекён есть о чём промолчать. они немного пьяны и глупы; тянет, конечно, на смех (а джекён — на любовь). ей снова совершенно нечем дышать, но воздуха-то как раз здесь достаточно.

и джекён глушит в себе всё, что может: каждый звук и каждое слово и чувство. пока джессика не поворачивается к ней и не спрашивает, смотря на неё абсолютно ясными искренними глазами:

— ты кого-нибудь ещё.

полюбила?

джекён не так сильно пьяна, чтобы сказать ей правду и в то же время соврать. джекён не так сильно пьяна, чтобы любить кого-то, кто не—

— честно?

— как хочешь.

джекён могла бы спросить у неё то же самое, ведь именно в этом они похожи. у джессики шанс этот всё же есть, неясный и маленький-маленький, то светит, то прячется, а у джекён есть только её—

— нет, ведь я люблю тебя.

 

вино капает на песок.

его можно принять за слёзы.

 

их номера отделяет целый этаж, но джекён целует её у двери своего — и в этот раз она пьяна настолько, что это не приносит ничего, кроме резко вспыхнувших огней. она целует осторожно, ожидая или лёгкого толчка, или чего-то — ну чего, а? джессика замирает (в одном этом вздохе), а потом отвечает. не слишком уверенно, приподнимаясь на носочках вверх. джекён открывает дверь свободной рукой и втаскивает их обеих в номер.

они цепляются ногами за провода и переключатель на полу от лампы, которую джекён часто таскает с собой, чтобы было красочней и менее одиноко, — и комната взрывается светом. и жёлтым, и фиолетовым, и зелёным, и синим. джекён кажется, что сейчас это взорвалась она сама.

разноцветные блики повсюду.

джекён сцеловывает с лица джессики каждый из них.

а их всё больше и больше. 

 

всё это как вино.

не белое — красное.

такое тёрпкое, совсем-совсем не сладкое.

 

(джессика пахнет виноградом и цветами. её едва загорелая кожа тает от любых прикосновений. джекён любит её всю ночь, не делая ни единого вдоха, своей тёплой чуткой нежностью и так, что у неё дрожат и руки, и губы, и её измученное сердце (оно твоим золотом испачкано изнутри) — и только раз, боже, только раз джессика любит её так же)

 

у джекён нет никаких надежд.

она поняла и приняла всё очень давно.

просто в мае ей, может, снится что-то хорошее.

 

снится и горит. 

 

уже в сеуле джекён снова идёт в то кафе. без юнхе, без кого-либо вообще. заказывает один лишь кофе; ей рисуют на нём сердце, что же ещё. в нём нет сахара, в нём, кажется, нет ничего. но джекён устраивает. она остаётся на улице, постепенно темнеет. джекён на самом деле здесь хорошо.

когда она просто наслаждается, а не думает.

но вот ей приходит сообщение: буду в сеуле ещё дня три, где тебя найти?

джекён скидывает адрес и вообще-то. не ждёт.

даже если джессика ничего не говорила про, это не значит, что у них там всё взяло и закончилось. это, джекён знает, вечное, что ли. и джекён джессику понимает, в этом особенно. только сейчас ей хочется улыбнуться.

чему-нибудь.

 

ты как с ней?

я пока что с собой.

 

(2:00am, сеул, я не плачу)

я живу.


End file.
